Goodbye, My Love
by Otaku Psychopaths Unite
Summary: Re-uploaded, but still on hold. Don't own Ghost Hunt
1. Prologue

**Naru's POV**  
I was sitting at my desk, reading over the last case file, when suddenly Mai walked into my office, without the usual knock on the door. "Mai, is there a reason for why you just happened to come into my office?"  
"Um…." Mai looked hesitant about telling me.  
"Mai?" I asked, curiosity just lacing my voice.  
"I-I love you, Naru!" Mai burst out.  
I just sat there, shell-shocked. _What?! How could she love me? I'm mean to her and order her around. There is no way. Unless…She's substituting me for Gene. That would explain it. He's nice to her and looks after her while she is having her dreams. I wish it wasn't like that, but it's true._  
"Naru?" Mai called out timidly. I snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Mai, it's obvious that you like Gene, and since he is dead, you are substituting me for him. Now, leave my office if you have nothing else to say." I instantly regretted what I said, because the look of hurt on Mai's face was unbearable. I nearly went over to her and embraced her, but I didn't. _It's for the best._  
Mai then ran out of the office and slammed my door, which was still open. I just hope that nobody heard. Hearing the front door slam, I let out a sigh and put my head in my hands.  
Little did I know that Lin had heard the whole conversation.  
I only found that out when he barged into my office demanding, "Why the hell did you tell her that, Oliver?!"  
"Well, it's clear that she loves Gene. He looks after when she has those dreams and he's attitude is one of an enjoyable person, like Mai's. So they are obviously made for each other."  
"Do you really believe that, Noll?" I looked up at Lin.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, clear confusion in my eyes.  
"It's clear as day that she loves you."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because I overheard the girls talking in their room on the last case." Lin said, shaking his head. "Go after her Noll, before she does something she regrets."  
I ran out of the office, only to stop when I reached Mai's desk. There was a letter on there, addressed to me. It said:  
_Dear Oliver,_  
_Don't come after me, please. I still can't believe you rejected me. Whatever gave you the idea that I love Gene. Sure, I do love him, but more as a brother. It has always been you. I don't care that you aren't as gentle as him. Thats what makes me love you. Our arguments, and demands for tea. That has just made me love you even more._  
_But please don't come after me. I won't be there._  
_Love Mai_  
_PS: Tell everyone I'm sorry._  
I ran. Straight to Mai's apartment. Half way there I started smelling smoke. This only made me run faster. But when I arrived at her apartment block, I wish I hadn't.  
There was Mai's apartment, and it was on fire. I overheard a news reporter, and I only heard parts of what they said since the rest didn't matter. "…House fire…oven exploded…no survivors…can't find the body…"  
This was too much for me and I fell to my knees in shock, those words swimming around my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lin and Madoka, who must have arrived when I left, standing there, with grief in there eyes. Thats when it all hit me. I started crying, which is very unlike me, because Mai was dead and it was all my fault. Madoka bent down and hugged me. I surprised us all, as I didn't push her away, instead lent towards her.  
The rest of the team was arriving at the scene. They must have seen the report on TV and came straight. Their faces were ones of grief and shock. The group stared at me, on the ground, being willingly hugged by Madoka. Masako came towards me, and the rest followed their lead. As they all sat down around us, we looked into each others eyes and realised one thing.  
Mai was gone. And she was never coming back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mai's POV**  
I regret what I did. But I had to do it. They would have gotten hurt otherwise. Those people that were after me would have gone to drastic measures to get information on my whereabouts. Luckily, they aren't around anymore, I took care of them. Yes, I know I may seem like a petite and weak girl, but I am anything but. Though, I am about to face my toughest challenge yet.  
I haven't been back to that place since my 'death'. I wonder how they all are. I have no choice but to go back there. After all, I have I case that I know they'd be interested in.  
**Naru's POV**  
It been two years since then. Two years since Mai died. At first I blamed myself, and still do in someways, but Madoka and Lin made me realise that this could have happened any day, it just happened to be then.  
Everybody is in the office, yet it was silent. No arguments, no laughing, just peace and quiet. Normally I would savor this but it was nothing to cherish. It is the second year anniversary if Mai's death. Things have changed since then. I guess her passing finally made us realise what is important to us. Takigawa and Matsuzaki are getting married. Lin and Madoka were already seeing each other and engaged, but they finally tied the knot and are now expecting their first child. Joh has quit the priesthood, but is still able to perform exorcisms, and is dating Masako. Yasuhara is probably the only one that hasn't changed. He is still annoying Takigawa, which constantly gets on my nerves. Yet he has toned down quite a lot, and doesn't do it as much.  
We all sat there in silence when suddenly the door opened.  
**General POV**  
The door opened to reveal a teenage girl, around the age of nineteen. She had blonde hair that is held in a high ponytail, and brown eyes that have a glint of happiness in them. They reminded the team of Mai's. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were in a meeting" she said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. Even her voice and actions reminded them of Mai.  
"No, these are just our colleagues. Now, what is you name?" Naru asked, business tone in place.  
"Mika Itami."  
"Why are you here?" _Cutting straight to the point as usual_, the rest of the team thought.  
"I have a case for you." Mika's voice was calm and collected, nearly rivaling Naru's.  
"What has been happening?"  
"I had done some research about hauntings when I first saw it happen. What I experienced were the classical signs of a poltergeist. Rapping noises, doors locking when they have no locks, etc. But then things started to change."  
Mika looked down, fear just showing in her eyes. Masako, surprisingly, went over to comfort her. She asked in a gentle voice, "What changed?"  
"It started to get more violent. I would often wake up in the mornings with scratches and red marks all over my body. At first I thought I must have done something in my sleep but then 'it' happened."  
"What?" Naru asked. _This is quite an interesting case_, he thought. "I woke up bleeding heavily, but not to the point where I could die from blood loss. And on the wall opposite my bed was written in my blood_'Foolish little girl. I will eventually have you as well'_."  
All the women gasped in horror. Ayako went into protective mother and doctor mode, even though she didn't know Mika. "Let me have a look at your wounds."  
"Ah! No, its fine. But that's the problem. The same night they would all be healed, only leaving scars. I can show some of them to you though." Mika then pulled up the sleeves of her shirt to show around twenty thin, long lines.  
Naru sat there in his thinking pose. "Alright, we'll take your case. We will need three rooms. Two for sleeping quarters and one for base. If possible, can the one for the base have lots of power points in it. And where do you live, may I ask?"  
"Ah, yes sorry. I should have mentioned that earlier. I live in the Shinto Mansion."  
Gasps could be heard all around the room. Monk asked "You mean, The Shinto Mansion? As in the one where that lord was murdered?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If this affects you decision, its fine. But here is my number if you need to contact me. I'm assuming that you won't need to know the address but I'll give it to you anyway." Mika writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to Yasu, as he was the one that took over Mai's job. "Oh god, look at the time. I have to go. Hopefully I will see you soon."  
Mika stands up and bows, then leaves the building. SPR just sits there, thinking about the case when Yasu asked "Hey, who thinks that Mika reminds you of Mai?"  
Monk looks at Yasu, "Yeah, you're right. I mean, did you see her actions. Thats something that Mai would have done."  
Naru sits there with his chin in his hand. _Maybe, just maybe_, he thinks. "Lin, do a background research of Mika Itami."  
"Yes."  
"Alright people, time to go. Make sure you be here by nine tomorrow morning." Madoka cheered out.  
Everyone got up and left. Ayako, Monk, John and Masako going home. Yasu back to his desk to complete the paperwork. Lin and Madoka went to Lin's office to do god knows what, and Naru back to his own office. He sat on his chair and thought, _This might be one tough case_.  
**Mai's POV**  
That went better than I expected. I'm kind of glad that no one has really changed much, but there is obviously a lot that I missed. It was really good meeting them again, I just hope this case won't be to dangerous. After all, there were some things that I didn't tell them, but for their own good it would be best that they didn't know about those details.


	3. Chapter 2

**Naru's POV**  
We just arrived at the Shinto Mansion. I could just tell that I would need some painkillers after the car trip.  
_FLASHBACK_  
We all sat in the van, since Takigawa's car had broken down. Lin and I sat at in the front, with Madoka in between us. Matsuzaki, Takigawa and Yasuhara in the middle. John and Masako at the back with the equipment behind them.  
I managed to block out some of the noise that 'The Troublesome Three' (dubbed by Masako, surprisingly) but I could see it was affecting John, Masako, Lin and even Madoka. Just as I was about to tell them to quieten down, Madoka called out "HEY! If you guys do not shut up, I will make you walk there! You hear me?!"  
The three of them nodded, to afraid to speak out. _Never mess with a pregnant woman. Now I can get some peace and quiet._  
I started to read over the information that Lin found out about Mika. _Well, this is interesting. Apparently there isn't any information after two years ago. The same time as Mai…died. This is now starting to prove our theory._  
"Noll, are you okay?" Lin asked, pulling me out of my reverie. You could hear in the background Takigawa and Matsuzaki starting up quietly again.  
"Yes, why?"  
"You had a pained look on your face. What were you thinking about?"  
"Ah, nothing." Damn, I must have left my facade down. "How much longer till we arrive?"  
"Not long now, maybe five minutes or so."  
"Thank god, I don't think I can stand them much longer." Madoka piped into the conversation. "They don't even act like they are married. And I swear Yasu is gay."  
Lin and I gave her a look that said 'seriously'. "What?!" She replied. "It could be true!" I shake my head at this and Lin just chuckles. Madoka had now turned around and is participating the argument that was going on, as the rest of us lapses into a comfortable yet slightly awkward silence.  
_END OF FLASHBACK_  
Mika is standing at the front door, like she has been waiting for us for a while. She is, however, asleep, semi-sprawled on the porch. We pull into the driveway quietly and exit the van.  
**Lin's POV**  
I went over to the girl, hoping she wouldn't be as difficult to wake as Mai was._ I guess I have softened up a bit. Madoka being pregnant helped, but it was mainly working with Mai._ As I reached her, she started shivering. Thinking that she was cold, I went to put my jacket over her. But as it touched her skin, Mika started thrashing around, like the jacket was trying to bound her. It reminded me of when Mai used to have those dreams. "Noll!" I called out, not taking my eyes off the girl.  
"What?" He replied, coming over.  
"It's Mika."  
"What about her?"  
"Look for yourself." I moved out of the way so Noll could see the girl.  
I saw his emotionless mask falter and turned into a surprised look as he started down at the thrashing girl.  
**Naru's POV**  
Looking at Mika thrashing around on her porch reminded me of when Mai had one of those dreams. I just stood there, staring at her, only brought back to reality when she sat up screaming and crying. I don't know what compelled me to do this, but I went and comforted her. _Maybe because she remind you so much of Mai_, a voice said in my head, similar to mine.  
_Gene?_  
_No, its a magical unicorn. Who else do you think it is?_  
_How are you talking to me?_  
_Through ways of the undead, of course._  
_What do you want?_  
_Straight to the point as usual. Not that I would want it any other way._  
_Gene…._  
_Fine. Just to talk, thats what. This case is going to be a difficult and strange one. Nothing like you have ever faced before._  
_I figured out the difficult part of it already, but why is it going to be strange?_  
_Because not everything is as it seems…_  
Gene's voice started to fade out and then stopped. I brought my attention back to Mika, who had calmed down. I could see that she was a little bit uncomfortable being surrounded by the team, "Everyone, start bringing the equipment."  
"But we don't even know where the base is!" Takigawa called out.  
"Lin was given a map with the base marked on it."  
John got the map off Lin and they left to get the equipment out of the van. However, Lin was still standing next to me.  
"Lin, you go to." I ordered him, not taking my eyes off the girl in front of me.  
"You sure you're going to be okay?"  
"Yes, now go."  
Lin left, leaving me with Mika. I focused my attention on her. "Are you okay?"  
I saw surprise or shock, not sure which one, was never good with emotions, flash across her face before it went back to her normal look, the one she was wearing when we first met her. This made me realize that, like me, she was wearing a mask.  
"Yes, fine. Come on, we have wasted enough time. Since your assistant took the map, I'll show the way to your base." With that she wiped away any stray tears and stood, motioning for me to follow her. I did, but felt uneasy as I stepped through the door.


End file.
